Zakon Płonącego Słońca
"Bogini uczy nas by szukać słabości nieprzyjaciela i w nie uderzać niepowstrzymaną siłą. Czyń tak we wszystkim - w miłości, polityce, na wojnie. Aby sukcesem zwieńczyć dzieło - by pokonać każdego przeciwnika, wszystko czego potrzeba to czujne oko, bystry umysł i łaska Bogini." - fragment Reguły Zakonu Płonącego Słońca Charakterystyka Zakonu Zakon Płonącego Słońca jest Zakonem Rycerskim poświęconym kultowi Bogini Wojny i Bitew, Myrmidii. Ten konkretny Zakon jest jednym z najbardziej znanych w Imperium, z jednej strony przez swoje oddanie bogini czczonej głównie poza jego granicami, w Tileii i Estalii, z drugiej zaś - przez wyjątkową renomę jaką się cieszy od dnia swego powstania w ostatnich latach Wielkiej Krucjaty. Jego rycerstwo szczyci się najwyższej klasy uzbrojeniem i doskonałymi umiejętnościami w walce, którymi nie ustępują żadnemu z innych Zakonów. Jako czciciele Bogini Myrmidii, Rycerze studiują wojnę w każdym jej aspekcie. Dzięki temu, że Zakon ceni umiejętności i osiągnięcia ponad wszelkie inne czynniki, w tym ponad pochodzenie, jego wpływy i renoma rosną nieprzerwanie, przyciągając pod swe sztandary najzdolniejszych strategów Starego Świata. jako że najważniejszym celem Rycerza Płonącego Słońca jest osiągnięcie doskonałości w sztuce wojny, często podróżują oni po świecie, szukając okazji do uczestniczenia w walkach i uczenia się taktyk i strategii wszystkich ludów. Armia, na której czele stanie Rycerz Zakonu, jest w stanie zagwarantować sobie zwycięsto dzięki właściwemu planowaniu i podstępom jeszcze zanim bitwa się rozpocznie. "Młot nie jest odpowiedzią na każdy problem natury wojennej, bo nawet najpotężniejszy młot minie swój cel jeżeli przeciwnik nie jest na tyle głupi by czekać na zmiażdżenie." Początki Zakonu nie były bynajmniej religijne. Został sformowany w trakcie Krucjat w 1457 roku Kalendarza Imperium jako zakon świecki. W trakcie ataku Sułtana Arabii, niesławnego Emira Wzira Okrutnego, sześćdziesięciu rycerzy - całość ówczesnej formacji, stacjonowało w Magrittcie. Gdy trwała desperacka obrona miasta, zostali otoczeni przez główne siły nieprzyjaciela pod murami Świątyni Myrmydii. Klęska i rzeź zdawały się już nieuniknione, gdy niespodziewanie miastem poruszyło trzęsienie ziemie. Pod jego wpływem wielki posąg Bogini runął z postumentu, grzebiąc pod sobą nieprzyjacielskiego generała i jego elitarną gwardię. Cudownie ocaleni Rycerze uderzyli na zdemoralizowanego i pozbawionego dowództwa najeźdcę, odwracając losy bitwy. Bo tym niespodziewanym zwycięstwie przemianowali się na Zakon Płonącego Słońca i przysięgli cześć Bogini Strategii i Bitwy. Gdy po wielu zwycięstwach w Estalii i Arabii powrócili do Imperium, w sercu Talabheim wznieśli kaplicę swej patronce i tam też osiadła kapituła Zakonu. Zakon Płonącego Słońca nie jest tak liczny jak inne zakony Myrmidii, jak choćby Zakon Sprawiedliwej Włóczni, jednakże jest z nich najsłynniejszym i najbardziej szanowanym w Imperium - a także najbogatszym. Dzięki swej renomie jego wpływy rozprzestrzeniły się szybko, zwłaszcza na południe od siedziby w Talabheim, sięgając daleko poza granice imperialne. Jednym z obowiązków jest ochrona tras pielgrzymek do świątyni w Magrittcie, a hojne datki pielgrzymów zapewniają stały dochód Zakonu. W przeciwieństwie do innych Zakonów nie utrzymują wielkich siedzib. Zamiast tego, Rycerze zwykle przemierzają szlaki samotnie lub w małych grupach szukając nowych wyzwań i okazji do obrony tych, którzy mogą jej potrzebować. Spędzenie siedmiu lat na takich wędrówkach jest warunkiem awansu z nowicjusza na pełnoprawnego brata. Te siedziby, które istnieją, służą jako bazy wypadowe lub nadzorujące, gdzie rycerze uzupełniają broń, leczą rany, a także gdzie szkoli się nowych adeptów. Podczas nauki istotna jest walka bronią, ale prawdziwy nacisk kładzie się na taktykę i strategię. Członkowie zakonu często służą jako doradcy i dowódcy podczas wojen. Obecność Zakonu w Sylwanii Pierwszy oddział Zakonu Płonącego Słońca przybył do Sylvanii z Tilei 40 lat temu, za rządów Sophie von Walden, i osiadł w Waldenhofie, gdzie mieści się do dziś jego siedziba. Dlatego też przebywają tu głównie rycerze z tileańskiej jego gałęzi. Zakon ma za zadanie zabezpieczać teren dla obywateli przybywających z Tilei, a także walczyć z Chaosem i zwierzoludźmi. Młodzi rycerze, by przejść sprawdzian umiejętności, wysyłani są do Sylvanii, by udowodnić swój kunszt w walce podczas niebezpiecznych misji. Dopiero wtedy, gdy wykażą się w boju, uznawani są za pełnoprawnych rycerzy zakonnych. Pierwszą zwierzchniczką tutejszego oddziału Zakonu Płonącego Słońca była Raffaela Pontecorvo, znana jako "Błękitna Włócznia". Powiada się, że była niezrównaną włóczniczką i miała dar do prowadzenia interesów handlowych. Gdy umarła z powodu zakażenia rany, władzę nad zakonem objął Erminio Acciai. Umocnił on pozycję Zakonu Płonącego Słońca i rozpoczął propagowanie kultu Myrmidii. Obecną, ósmą z kolei, dowódczynią Zakonu Płonącego Słońca jest Rosa de Corneli, która przybyła do Sylvanii 3 lata temu. Znana jest ona jako energiczna, charyzmatyczna kobieta, która brała udział zarówno w Bitwie ze Zwierzoludźmi, jak i w walkach podczas Letniej Zimy, gdzie pełniła funkcję głównego stratega armii. W wyniku jej działań, Zakon Płonącego Słońca otrzymał wioskę Naubonum, a także współdzieli z Zakonem Kruka dworek w Leichebergu. Istotni w Sylwanii członkowie Zakonu: Rosa de Corneli - Mistrzyni Prowincji Sylwańskiej Rafael Alderazzi - kapelan zakonny na Prowincję Sylwańską thumb|Symbol wyznawcy Myrmidii Kategoria:FrakcjeKategoria:Zakony